


Art Fills! - the nasty stuff is all here

by thisisPequod



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Choking, Dildos, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gag play, Gore, Hard Gore, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vomiting, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisPequod/pseuds/thisisPequod
Summary: Here are grouped all the Nasty art fills for Supply Drop! Be wary of tags!





	1. Wish #56 - Big Boss and Ocelot double penetrate Kaz and watch him cry like a baby. They call him derogatory names and whisper in his ears about how fucked up he is.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrackenMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrackenMouth/gifts), [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers/gifts), [anonymous #4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anonymous+%234), [PiccadillyL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccadillyL/gifts), [heavvymetalqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/gifts).



> Fill for wish #56, "Big Boss and Ocelot double penetrate Kaz and watch him cry like a baby. They call him derogatory names and whisper in his ears about how fucked up he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Deer  
> NSFW art blog: [coeurpechant.tumblr](http://coeurpechant.tumblr.com/)  
> mgs Twitter: [@BigDeerTM](https://twitter.com/bigdeerTM)


	2. #47 - gag play, as in play involving the gag reflex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Deer  
> NSFW art blog: [coeurpechant.tumblr](http://coeurpechant.tumblr.com/)  
> mgs Twitter: [@BigDeerTM](https://twitter.com/bigdeerTM)


	3. #110 - gimme dub/noncon involving psycho mantis using mind control on someone let's do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [Seifukughost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seifukughost)  
> Art blog: [bbotacon.tumblr.com](http://bbotacon.tumblr.com/)

 


	4. #139 -  Morally questionable gang bang after the truth about Venom and Ocelot comes out with emotions and tension running high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers/pseuds/MasterMillers)


	5. #35 -  Kaz is in bad shape when they bring him back, real bad shape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers/pseuds/MasterMillers)


	6. #30  Strangelove has a weakness for strong-willed military women. Amanda has a weakness for women, period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Deer  
> NSFW art blog: [coeurpechant.tumblr](http://coeurpechant.tumblr.com/)  
> mgs Twitter: [@BigDeerTM](https://twitter.com/bigdeerTM)


	7. #59 - It's winter and it's cold so Strangelove decides to warm up The Boss with a big pink strap-on in front of a fire place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [irlstrangelove](http://irlstrangelove.tumblr.com/tagged/mieldraw)


End file.
